Wolverine
Logan (Codename: Wolverine) is an intrigal member of the X-Men. In X-Men Evolution, he retains his mentor role to several of the younger X-Men, and in Wolverine and the X-Men, he retains his leader status. In both series, he adapts to the new Father role to Liger. Portrayal Wolverine's portrayal is always as the rugged loner, but in Wolverine and the X-Men, he also has the leader mantle thrust upon him, but it shows him getting used to it. Also, in both series, he's getting used to a father-like role to both Liger and X-23. Powers *'Accelerated Healing:' Wolverine's mutation has enabled him to regenerate lost and damaged tissue. It is not known how fast his healing is, however he's clearly had taken longer times to heal certain injuries. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Wolverine's healing factor is also known to give him the power to resist all known Earthly diseases and drugs. **'Extended Longevity:' An ability that he's demonstrated is that his healing factor makes him incapable of aging or age extraordinarily slow. This means that he's not truly immortal or semi-immortal, however is close. Since he was born back in the 19th century, his ability clearly allows him to live beyond 100 years and more. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's healing factor is known to push his muscles beyond the very limits of the human body. This in turn makes him able to lift more than 100 pounds of his Adamantium skeleton, which in turn eliminates natural limitations of his body while lifting. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's healing factor and strength is what keeps him from experiencing fatigue and lactic acid that his muscles produce. This enables him from getting tired for several days. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's known to have enhanced balance, and bodily coordination which enable him to dodge Cyclops' optic blast at point blank range. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Logan was with the Professor when a new student named Jim arrived, and Logan tried to figure out why he smelled so familiar. When Logan joined in Jim's welcoming committee, Jim attacked Logan with adamantium claws just like Logan's. He fought evenly with him until Rogue took some of Jim's powers to help him, and rendered him unconscious. Logan then learned from Rogue that Jim was his son, who was conceived shortly before Logan was abducted by Weapon X, and he and his mother were subjegted to a sub-division of Weapon X, Weapon XI. Jim then had his mutation activated ridiculously early and given the adamantium treatment. His mother managed to help Jim escape, but at the cost of her chance to escape as well. Logan then understood why he attacked as he obviously blamed Logan for everything that happened to him and his mother. He was going to go talk to Jim when Rogue said that she thought it'd be better if she did. Father-Son Outing Logan was with Xavier when he was assigned to find X-23 with Jim. He asked the Professor why, and he explained that it might be a good way to establish a Father-Son bond with each other. Wolverine accepted this. On the way to where the Professor said X-23 would be, Wolverine tried to have a conversation with Jim, but it didn't really go anywhere. They arrived at the wreckage of the old Hydra base and arrived at an odd encampment when Wolverine gets trapped by a rope trap and tangles around by his ankle until X-23 arrives and cuts him down. Sabertooth then showed up, and Wolverine jumped into a fight with him and ordered Jim and X-23 to leave. They did, but they came back with the Blackbird and blasted Sabertooth away with the lasers as Wolverine hopped on. He then joked about them disobeying orders and asking for his seat back when Jim said he was flying fine, which he was until he landed roughly in the docking bay. Prelude to Horror When Sabertooth arrives at the Mansion, Logan and Jim are the first two to realize it thanks to their sense of smell. He and Liger then try to attack Sabertooth, but he grabs them and throws them into the Mansion. They make it out in time for Rogue to inform them of Magneto's plan to attack the White House. When Liger discovers that his mother's still alive but has had her memory wiped, Wolverine holds Liger back and says that the important thing is that she's alive, and that they'll find her, but first they have to focus on the attack on the White House. Darkest Day The day before the attack, Wolverine has the X-Men go through a training simulation, and Jim, Rogue, Kurt, and Laura all end up beaten by it. After that, Logan, Laura, and Jim arrive at the Hangar as the Blackbird arrive to make sure that the Xavier that arrives is really Xavier, and he apparently is as he has the same scent. Wolverine then flies the X-Men to DC to stop the attack. As soon as they get out, the White House explodes and several Sentinels appear. Wolverine then fights them with the others, but eventually, all the X-Men are captured except for himself, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler. They then return to the Mansion, and Wolverine confronts Xavier, who is revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood named Nos. After Nos escapes custody, Logan shows up demanding to know where Xavier is. Nos simply uses powers he stole from Jean to paralyze Logan and activate the Mansion's self destruct sequence. Logan and the others manage to escape in time, and Logan decides to call in a favor from Nick Fury. Fury then has the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels released, and Logan learns from Rogue that Jim was captured by the Brotherhood. They then make their way to the Savage Lands and free Jim. Before they can save Xavier, Wolverine ends up in a fight with Sabertooth. When the X-Men return with Xavier, Wolverine has already beaten Sabertooth very badly. They're then about to leave when Mystique blocks their path, but Wolverine knocks her out with a stab in the stomach. After escaping, the X-Men and SHIELD repair the Mansion, and Logan thanks Fury for his help. Sibling Rivalry Logan is warned by Jim not to go into the rooms of the gang as they have several clothes there that were damaged by stink bombs. Dark Future When Logan learns from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse is due to arrive in one year, he agrees with the Professor that they just have to live their lives and wait. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, they fight against the Horsemen to save the Mutant Timewarp. Wolverine confronts the daughter of Rogue at that time, Marie, but she's reluctant to attack him until he knocks down X-23. Marie then releases three blades of energy that blow up next to him that give Kurt and Laura time to escape. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas During Christmas Eve when Rogue began to feel that Jim wouldn't get her anything, Logan tried to comfort her by saying that he figured Jim was getting her something as he heard that he'd been looking at a lot of wrapping paper. The Greatest Adventure Logan is later informed by Jim that he and Rogue are going to the mountains. Return of Weapon XI When Weapon XI attacks the Mansion, Logan takes down most of the soldiers and orders Laura to run. He then extends his claws and prepares to fight to the last when a colonel appears that seems to know him from seventeen years ago. He's then separated from him by Laura as she begs him to come with her. Logan then accepts that, but he's caught in the Mansion when the colonel blows it up. Wolverine managed to shield Laura and Howler from the explosion before he passed out. He recovered after Jim and Rogue arrived and remembered the name of the man who invaded the Mansion, John Wraith. In charge of Weapon X, when Wolverine escaped, he slashed the colonel's face. Logan later reprimanded Laura as being a year too young to use profanity. After recruiting the Brotherhood's help, Logan remained with them while Jim, Rogue, and Laura looked for the Weapon XI Base. Two weeks later, Logan met a Japanese woman who began to make out with him until he realizes that she's Mystique. Logan then refuses her advances and tells her to get out. Suddenly, his X-Link beeps, and he learns that Jim and Rogue had found the Weapon XI Base. Wolverine then used the Blackbird to the location of Scott's bike and arrives at the Weapon XI Base. Wolverine then guesses that Liger, Rogue, and X-23 have been gone for an hour due to the scent. Wolverine then ran into Howler, and they followed him into the base. Once inside, Wolverine fought Sabertooth, who had just been given four Adamantium claws. Wolverine called him a copycat and managed to stab him in the chest. Wolverine then convinced Sabertooth to take them to where the X-Men were held and helped save them. There, Wolverine met Deathstrike. When a monstrous version of Liger attacked Deadpool, Wolverine distracted him by punching him in the stomach. Wolverine's then saved by Rogue when she gets through to Jim. After that, Wolverine discovers that the Blackbird isn't responding. Jim then simply flings the Blackbird away from the Weapon XI base. After that and after Jim returns to normal, he hands Logan a file about his life. The next day, Logan thanks Fury for helping them rebuild the Mansion, mentioning that Jim and Laura were at school. Return of Captain America Logan is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull. Logan then explains who the Red Skull is to Jim and explains that the only man who could contend with him was Captain America. When Nick Fury arrives, Logan is told that a Mutant blood sample will stabilize Captain America's blood to allow the super serum to co-exist with Captain America's existing DNA. Logan then volunteered immediately, giving some of his blood and reviving Captain America. Wolverine then went Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. When Captain America pinned Red Skull by tossing his shield, Wolverine commented that it got old fast. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Homo Superior